


Jayne Makes A Suggestion

by how_obscure



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_obscure/pseuds/how_obscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2007 cliche-a-thon on LJ's rayne_shippers. The cliche here is "Jayne fights the attraction." Set post-BDM so River is of age.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jayne Makes A Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 cliche-a-thon on LJ's rayne_shippers. The cliche here is "Jayne fights the attraction." Set post-BDM so River is of age.

“Hey, I been thinkin’.” Jayne’s voice came from across the room. “I think ya should cut yer hair.”

“My hair?” River fingered the ends of her long locks confusedly. 

“Yeah. Short.” 

“It is unattractive long?” Concern was clearly written across her face.

Jayne shrugged. “I jus’ think ya should cut it short. Real short. Like up by yer ears.”

River’s face screwed up in concentration. “I would look like a boy,” came her definite response. She shook her head disapprovingly.

“Better lookin’ like a skinny-assed boy than a skinny-assed woman,” Jayne grumbled watching her walk out of the galley.


End file.
